Happiness
by Ariadna
Summary: Yamachi. creo que es lime, no estoy segura, tal vez algo más...


****

HAPPINESS

Por: Ariadna

¿Por qué este amor es tan complicado? 

Nosotros lo hacemos complicado, lo sé... pero es sólo por la búsqueda de felicidad...

Hace un frío que quema... tomo su mano para tratar de sentir algo, para evitar dejar de sentir...

A veces pienso que esto es solo un sueño inocente, un sueño guardado en la inmensidad de la noche,

Pero el sentir, eso hace que todo sea real, por eso tomo su mano con fuerza.

Él siente mi desesperado intento de mantenerlo cerca... de no dejarlo escapar... 

Y me sonríe... 

Suspiro y sonrío también. Mi miedo es injustificado...

Per aún así, no lo suelto...

No lo quiero soltar nunca...

__

yoru no shijima ni fukaku umoresou na futari ni

samete miru yume wa osanasugite

omoi nimotsu o hikizuru you ni tadoritsuita

hiekitta heya to hieta karada

Llegamos a su casa, fría y vacía. ¿Por qué siempre me da esa impresión? 

Niego con mi cabeza, tratando de esparcir los miedos que se han apoderado de mí desde que comencé a sentir el amor... por él...

Es una sensación que me ahoga, el no tener un futuro en el cual sostenerme, en no tener un presente en el cual sostenerme...

Nadie sabe de lo nuestro, quizás por eso es tan incierto...

__

dare nimo mienai futashika na mirai e to

Él me toma por la cintura, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Su gesto no es de cariño, sino de posesión. Yo soy suyo, él lo sabe.

Me dejo llevar, dejo que acaricie mi cuello con sus labios, dejo que lo maltrate con sus dientes... 

Una vez en el suelo, ya nada nos detiene, mi cuerpo no demora en quedarse desnudo por sus manos, ‚l me recorre con sus delgados dedos, como tratando de conquistar mi territorio,

Como intentando conocer hasta la íntima parte de mi ser... apoderándose de cada parte de mi ser...

__

toki wa fujun demo tagai ni kokoro yurushiaeta

okubyou na senaka oshietekureta

soshite hajimete futari himitsu o wakachiatta toki

aisuru kibishisa ga maiorite

donna kotoba o ieba ii no? 

Está dentro de mí, me penetra... 

Un grito ahogado pareciera salir de mi garganta... lo disfruto... mis miedos escapan, el ‚éxtasis es demasiada para ellos...

Soy uno con él...

"Dime el significado de tu felicidad."

Él sobre mí, respira profundo. Siento su aliento en mi espalda... giro mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos, para decirle que no entiendo su pregunta.

"Tu felicidad... ¿Se ha transformado la felicidad en el sentido de tu existencia?"

Bajo la vista. Eso no lo sé...

¿Cuánto más llegará a durar este amor tan complicado?

__

Don't wanna hurt you anymore

tell me the meaning of your happiness

anata ga ikiteyuku koto no kotae ni nari wa shinai darou ka

Don't wanna hurt you anymore

tell me the meaning of your happiness

uchiakerarenai kokoro ni toki wa tada nagarete

Se detuvo y se recostó a mi lado, cansado. 

Di una vuelta para quedar encima de él. No era lo acostumbrado, pero su pregunta me atormentó...

¿Es que esos momentos de felicidad son todo para mí? ¿Y que tal si se acaban?

¿Lo tendría a él para siempre?

Era mi turno, le hice notar.

Él se queda tranquilo, dejando que yo juegue mi juego, que trate de devolverle el sentimiento...

Fui hacia abajo y dejé que todo fluyera. 

Mi boca jamás había sido mejor usada, decía él a veces. Lo escuché gemir. 

Esa era su felicidad...

Entonces... la pregunta que me había hecho, ¿era válida para él también? 

__

inori wa sora ni mukai kokoro no aru ga mama ni

tasogare no machi de umare sodatsu

atarashii inochi no sono te ga tsukamu mono

Nos dimos unos minutos de descanso antes de seguir con nuestra desesperada búsqueda de sensaciones...

No queríamos soltarnos el uno al otro, no queríamos dejarnos ir... como si al finalizar la noche todo fuese a desaparecer...

Como si fuera esta la última vez...

"No quiero herirte..."

Él me dice eso siempre, cada vez que lo hacemos. Yo no digo nada y él procede nuevamente...

Otro grito de excitación se produjo... 

Claro que duele... pero dolería más no sentir el dolor...

Dolería más... no tenerlo a él en mí...

__

Don't wanna hurt you anymore...

La adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo a la vez que lo agarro y lo empujo contra la pared...

Nuestro amor se vuelve violento, pero no nos importa...

Él no se deja vencer y une sus labios con los míos, con una fuerza que me sobrepasa y me detiene.

Por un momento dejo de respirar, 

Solo somos él y yo...

No importa nada más...

No quiero nada más... 

Quiero que siempre seamos él y yo...

__

Don't wanna hurt you anymore

tell me the meaning of your happiness

anata ga ikiteyuku koto no kotae ni nari wa shinai darou ka

Don't wanna hurt you anymore

uchiakerarenai kokoro ni toki wa tada nagarete

Estoy agotado, derrotado, vencido...

Él parece dormido, pero su brazo est sobre mí, como insistiendo en que no puedo ir a ninguna parte, no tengo derecho, no pertenezco en ningún otro lugar que no sea a su lado...

Siento lágrimas en mis mejillas... no sé porque lloro...

Tal vez porque el miedo es parte de mí, porque sé que nada es para siempre...

Pero me dejo sostener por sentimientos vagos, que hacen que sobreviva el día, que me hacen sentir vivo...

Aunque no dure eternamente, me aferrar‚ a él el mayor tiempo posible... 

Y luego podré dejar de sentir por completo...

__

toki toshite tohou ni kureru hitogomi de hitorikiri

arasoi no koe ni mimi o fusaide wa namida o koboshita

ubawarerubakari no hibi no kurashi demo chikarazuyoku

kono yo de yuiitsu muni no anata e to sasageru yo hapinesu

aishiteru... aishiteru...

Lo escucho murmurar algo, pero no puede ser...

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Te amo."

Trago saliva... él no dice eso muy seguido... si lo dijo debe ser por una razón...

"Estoy cansado, Taichi." Continua. "Te amo... y no seguir‚ evitando decírtelo... tú eres mi felicidad."

Suspiro... y dejo que más lágrimas caigan de mi ojos húmedos...

"Yo también... te amo." Declaro. "y el temor a que esto termine... no evita que te siga amando, Yamato..."

Él vuelve a sonreír, moviéndose lentamente para darme un nuevo beso.

Pero éste es tierno, no trasmite posesión, sólo amor...

Y yo le respondo...

Sin trasmitir el miedo a perderlo, la necesidad de sentirlo...

Sólo amor...

Eso es todo lo que necesitamos realmente...

Sólo amor...

****

~~Owari~~

09/02/02

Notas:

um... no soy quien para escribir sobre amor últimamente, pero es que esa canción me estaba volviendo loca de tanto escucharla, repitiéndome una y otra vez "dime el sentido de tu felicidad"... sigh...

Un Yamachi. Cosa extraña, uno siempre est m s acostumbrado a un Taito, ¿no es así? Donde Taichi es el dominante, Seme, por así decirlo ^^U, pero me salió al revés... aunque podría haber invertido los papeles, siendo Yama el inseguro y Taichi el posesivo, pero nah, un poco de variación est bien... creo que son una bonita pareja así... y tengo la teoría que la gente m s valiente, como Taichi, es la que tiene m s miedos que enfrentar...

Esto est dedicado a mis mejores amigas, espero que les haya gustado. Puede que ustedes prefieran el Taito al Yamachi, pero al final son los mismos personajes, ne? 

Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí últimamente, U-chan, Nadia, Joana, Cris, Noemi. ­Ustedes son las mejores!

Ah, los personajes no me pertenecen y la canción es de un grupo japonés llamado Glay. Punto.


End file.
